


Tulip

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I suck at titles, Reaper gonna reap, gender neutral reader, hanahaki, like nothing good happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: It had been years since he last saw you, so vibrant and alive. Gabriel adored that about you.But Gabriel died and love can't last forever.





	Tulip

He drifted across the battlefield, his guns firing as he spun around and annihilating everyone near him. As the last body fell over Reaper threw his guns on the ground, completely disinterested.

His head tilted as he heard a gasping breath, surprised and amused that someone had survived his slaughter. He stepped towards the sound, coming across you painfully holding onto your gun.

Blood poured down your chin and he knelt down, tilting his head slightly as he just looked at you.

A dark chuckle broke out of his chest as you grasped your gun, your hand as you pointed it at him.

“What do you think you’ll do with that?” he rasped, easily tearing it from your hand.

You just peered at him, exhaustion settling over your body and your shoulders shook with a cough that brought frothy blood out of your mouth.

“Just kill me,” you finally said, your cough abating.

He tilted his head even further before reaching a clawed hand up to lift his mask up. Gabriel Reyes stared back at you, his face pale and drifting smoke flitting away from his skin.

“I don’t love you anymore.”

You laughed at that, that cough once again wracking your body. Reaper just watched as flowers began to come up, their white petals stained with blood. Your hand caught them, blood streaming down your fingers.

“I know.”

He picked up the gun and rested it on your forehead. Your eyes fluttered shut and an aura of peace washed out from you. He squeezed and your body shot back with the force before slumping forward. He tossed your gun to the side and stood up, his body feeling nothing as he walked away from your dead body.


End file.
